Justice League vs. The Fatal Five
de 2019 (Digital) (Ultra HD Blu-ray - Blu-ray - DVD) |genero = Animación Acción |anterior = |siguiente = }} Justice League vs. The Fatal Five (en español Liga de la Justicia contra los Cinco Fatales) es una película animada original producida por Bruce Timm, creador de Batman: La Serie Animada y Justice League Unlimited. La película se centra en la Liga enfrentándose a un grupo de malvados que viajan en el tiempo y que regresan al pasado para encontrar a Jessica Cruz. Fue escrita por Eric Carrasco y Jim Kreig, dirigida por Sam Liu. Se estrenará en formato digital el de 2019 y el en formatos Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray y DVD. Sinopsis ''Justice League vs. The Fatal Five encuentra el destino de la Tierra colgando de un hilo cuando la Liga de la Justicia se enfrenta a una nueva y poderosa amenaza: ¡los Cinco Fatales! Superman, Batman y Wonder Woman buscan respuestas mientras el trío que forman Mano, Persuasor y Tharok aterrorizan Metrópolis en busca de la incipiente Green Lantern, Jessica Cruz. Con su reticente ayuda, pretenden liberar a la Emperatriz Esmeralda y a Validus, los restantes integrantes de los Cinco Fatales para llevar a cabo su siniestro plan. Pero la Liga de la Justicia también ha descubierto un aliado de otra época en el singular Starboy, lleno de poder volátil, ¿podría ser la clave para frustrar a los Cinco Fatal? ¡Una batalla épica contra el mal definitivo aguarda!'' Imágenes y reparto para Reign of the Supermen, Justice League vs. The Fatal Five y Batman: Hush Producción Anunciada en la San Diego Comic-Con 2018 junto a Reign of the Supermen, Batman: Hush y Wonder Woman: Bloodlines Batman: Hush is Getting an Animated Movie, el reparto de voces estará compuesto por Diane Guerrero (“''Doom Patrol''”) como Jessica Cruz / Green Lantern, Elyes Gabel (“''Game of Thrones''”) como Starboy, Kevin Conroy como Batman, Susan Eisenberg como Wonder Woman, George Newbern como Superman, Peter Jessop (“''Mass Effect''”) como Thorak, Tom Kenny (“''Bob Esponja''”) como Bloodsport, Matthew Yang King (“Batman Ninja”) como El Persuasor, Sumalee Montano (“''This Is Us''”) como Emperatriz Esmeralda, Philip Anthony Rodriguez (“''Grimm''”) como Mano, Daniela Bobadilla como la Srta. Marciana, Kevin Michael Richardson como Mr. Terrific, Noel Fisher como Brainiac 5, y Tara Strong como Saturn Girl. La película está producida y dirigida por Sam Liu (Reign of the Supermen, Gotham by Gaslight) basado en un guión escrito por Eric Carrasco (Supergirl, Justice League Action) y Jim Krieg (Batman: Gotham by Gaslight) junto con Alan Burnett (Suicide Squad: Hell To Pay). Burnett y Krieg también son co-productores. Amy McKenna (The Death of Superman) produce. Los co-productores ejecutivos son Benjamin Melniker y Michael Uslan. Sam Register y Bruce Timm (Justice League/Justice League Unlimited, Batman: La Serie Animada) son los Productores ejecutivos. “Justice League vs. the Fatal Five” coming this spring Contenido especial *'Luchando contra la amenaza invisible': este adelanto explorará al héroe matizado a medida que muchos personajes deben lidiar con los sentimientos cotidianos de ansiedad, depresión y otras emociones incapacitantes que todos debemos combatir y superar. *'Justice League vs. The Fatal Five: Unidad de héroes': Una profunda mirada al diverso e inclusivo panteón de los héroes de DC, a medida que los escritores y artistas rompen fronteras y acaban con los estereotipos. *'Audio-comentarios': Bruce Timm, Sam Liu, Jim Krieg y Eric Carrasco comparten sus ideas y puntos de vista sobre Justice League vs. The Fatal Five. *'Un adelanto en la próxima película de DC Universe, Batman: Hush': un vistazo a la próxima película animada de la popular colección de DC Universe Movies. *'Sneak Peek revisitado a Justice League Dark': John Constantine lidera un grupo de personajes inadaptados que usan la magia para vencer a sus oponentes. Esta es la versión oscura de la Liga de la Justicia que toma las fuerzas malévolas que van más allá de nuestro plano de existencia. *'Sneak Peek revisitado a Justice League vs. Teen Titans' - Un vistazo a los personajes conocidos como los Jóvenes Titanes. *'Desde la bóveda de DC': Justice League Unlimited, "Lejos de casa" *'Desde la bóveda de DC': Legión de Superhéroes, "El hombre del mañana" Reparto y doblaje *'S/D': Sin Datos Imágenes promocionales Justice League vs. The Fatal Five poster promocional.jpg Justice League vs. The Fatal Five 01.jpg Justice League vs. The Fatal Five 02.jpg Justice League vs. The Fatal Five 03.jpg Justice League vs. The Fatal Five 04.jpg Justice League vs. The Fatal Five 05.jpg Justice League vs. The Fatal Five 06.jpg Justice League vs. The Fatal Five 07.jpg Vídeos Justice League Vs. The Fatal - Adelanto Justice League vs. The Fatal Five - Trailer oficial Justice League Vs. The Fatal - Clip Otras películas Referencias Categoría:Peliculas animadas